wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Tailoring
Summary Tailoring allows players to cut and weave various pieces of cloth into armor, bags, shirts, and other cloth items. Tailors play an especially important role in guilds because they can create bags for the entire guild provided the guild members gather the proper ingredients. Tailors are responsible for creating cloth items for cloth-armor wearing classes: Mages, Warlocks, and Priests. They may also occasionally make items for other classes interested in wearing cloth, if the items are especially appealing; cloaks for example. >Bags. Only tailors are able to make bags. Players can acquire bags from loot drops, quests, or from merchants. However, tailors can provide bags in larger quantities, while also offering cheaper prices than trade merchants. Every class needs and wants bags, so this provides excellent opportunities for tailors and also makes them extremely popular. Especially to players looking for 6 and 8-slot bags. As tailors increase their level, they can more easily find or purchase ingredients for bag making. >Special Clothes. Tailors can also create special outfits such as dresses or formal attire. These can impress other people in town or be used for special occasions. >Shirts. Tailors can create a wide array of different shirts. In addition to being available in different colors, shirts also come in many varying styles. Shirts can sometimes show prominently on a character, depending on what equipment they are wearing. A shirt has the potential to make a character look much better! Tailors can sell shirts to players looking to improve their appearance. >Recipe Ingredients. Tailoring does not require a gathering skill. Proper ingredients must be gathered from monsters or purchase from other players. If your friends know you're a tailor they also may collect tailoring ingredients for you, provided you let them know exactly what you need. The main staple for tailors is linen, followed by wool, silk, and mageweave. Typically humanoid monsters drop these items. You can ask around to find out what specific monsters drop them. Recipes usually require thread or possibly colored dye which is purchased by trade merchants. Additionally you might also need leather, gems, potions, and other special ingredients created by other craftsmen. Leather is found by Skinners so you will likely have to purchase it from another player or from a friend. Gems are found from monster drops, treasure chests, mining, fishing, and Rogue pick pocketing. Potions will need to be purchased or given by an Alchemist. >Tailoring. Tailors do not require any special equipment to create their items, such as blacksmiths require anvils. Tailors can create items wherever they want, as long as they have the proper required ingredients. >Other Information. Skinning might go well with tailoring so you can collect leather for recipes Requirements Tailors do not require any special equipment to create their items, such as blacksmiths require anvils. Tailors can create items wherever they want, as long as they have the proper required ingredients. Suggested 2nd profession Any Suggested Classes Cloth-armor wearing classes: *Mage *Priest *Warlock Summary of Skill levels ThottBot Table reference Examples Low Level Recipes * White Linen Shirt Mid Level Recipes * Dark Silk Shirt High Level Recipes * Tuxedo Shirt Tips * The bread and butter of the Tailor is selling bags, the most popular tailored item-type. Make sure to get the bag patterns as soon as they are available: Linen Bag (6 slots), Woolen Bag (8 slots), Silk Bag (10 slots). * Keeping a stock of material is vital for a tailor. Humanoids drop a lot of cloth scraps, so make sure to take any quests involving humanoids that you can find. If you're in a guild, ask your guildmates to send you their cloth drops so that you can make them bags. Most people are very happy with this arrangement. * Linen bags usually sell for 2s-3s, woolen bags for 15s-20s. (Some servers have dropped as low as 4.5s for Woolen Bags - PerrinGaiden) --Klocwerk ---- * Get friendly with a skinner, or take the skill yourself. Higher level patterns require light, medium and heavy leather (Known up to 175). * Keep coarse and fine thread on yourself so you can craft in the field and sell to handy vendors --Perrin Gaiden Trainer Locations * Artisan ** Undercity, Mage Quarter * Expert ** Undercity, Mage Quarter ** Ogrimmar, The Drag ** Thunder Bluff, Central Elevation 2 ** The Barrens, Crossroads * Journeyman ** Undercity, Mage Quarter ** Ogrimmar, The Drag ** Thunder Bluff, Central Elevation 2 Category:Professions